Akise's hunt
by NrgFA
Summary: He knows Yukiteru is in trouble, but can't find him, and doesn't know his email yet. What can he do


This takes place during episode fourteen. Please note that I am not an owner of Future Diary, Mirai Nikki. This is only a fanfiction, nothing more, nothing less. This takes place during episode 14, where Yukkii was captured by Yuno, and his friends are out to save him. Thank you,and please enjoy! :D

Yukiteru has been captured by Yuno. He feels disgusted, scared, and betrayed. "Is this really her definition of love?" he thought to himself. He felt tears come from his eyes, but he couldn't brush them away, and his neck was swollen. He couldn't remember anything, except that he and Yuno were dropped off the bus. Yuno walked into the room, without her clothes. She only had panties and a bra on. Yukiteru didn't even bother to look at her, which made her frown. "Yuki?" said Yuno in a soft voice. No response from Yuki, except a silent moan. Yuno walked over to him, put her hand under his chin, and lifted his head up to her. Yuki sniffed a bit, which made Yuno realize he was sad, and scared. "I'm sorry Yuki, but I don't want any of the diary owners to get to you." Yukiteru now was furious, as Yuno put her fingers on his lips, and tried to form a smile out of it. Yuki bit her pointer finger, making her scream. Koukaru, Akise, Mao, and Hinata were in the building in search for him, and they heard her scream. Akise told them to keep together, as he went in an opposite way. Akise ran down a hall way, until he found a certain room, sweating, and his heart was beating. Yuno grabbed her finger, furiously and impatiently, sticking it in her mouth, trying to avoid crying. She walked away and grabbed a band-aid. There were two doors in the room, and she walked out the one on the left. Twelve seconds later, Akise came in the room, and saw Yuki in despair, and tears coming down his cheeks, yet not making any noise.

Akise walked up to Yukiteru, got down on his knees, and lifted his head up. Yuki saw Akise, and knew it was him, but still showed no emotion. Akise was getting worried. He opened his phone, called Hinata, and told them to tell everyone to get out, since he found Yukiteru. Hinata told the others, and they ran out of the building as fast as possible. Akise looked back at Yuki, noticing the tears again. He wiped them off his face with his fingers. "Yukiteru, its me, Akise. I'm going to take you out of here," he said. Yuki's head dropped and looked downwards. Akise was sweating now, and he knew it was Yukiteru, since he saw his stomach going up and down, but it was slower then usual. Akise knew the restraints on Yukiteru had a key, so he would have to way for Yuno to come in. He heard footsteps, and a voice say " Yuki, I'm back!" Akise hid quickly, as Yuno walked in. "Yuki?" she said. " I brought you your favorite while you were out. Beef stew!" Akise saw more tears come from Yuki's eyes, and Akise was starting to feel not only scared, but feel bad for Yukiteru himself. Akise tip toed while crouched behind Yuno. He saw the key coming out the top of her panties. He grabbed the key real quickly. Yuno turned around, almost having a heart attack. Akise tripped her, and put his arm up against her neck. Yuno was now angrier then she had ever been, moving back and forth quickly to get him off. "Why are you doing this to Yukiteru-kun?" said Akise. Yuno shouted 'Akise' at the top of her lungs. He got off her quickly, ran to Yuki, and unlocked the restraints as fast as possible. As soon as he did, Yukiteru fell forwards. Akise caught him before he hit the ground, then put him up on his shoulders. Yuno was running at Akise with a knife. Akise jumped out of the way and kicked her in the stomach, making her cough out saliva. He ran out of the room, but as he did, he noticed the two skulls sitting on the chairs. Akise looked back at Yuno, and saw her in pain, holding her stomach.

Akise kept running for the sake of Yukiteru. "Yukiteru, are you ok?" he asked as he ran. No response. This was scaring Akise more then ever. He soon got out of the building and took Yukiteru to the other three. They were sitting on a bench, with another one next to them. "There's Akise, and he brought back Yuki!" said Mao. " He isn't responding, and it's worrying me," said Akise. The three saw the tears on Yuki's face, dripping onto Akise's head. "Yukiteru, wake up!" cried Hinata. Still no response. "We need to get him to an emergency room," Akise responded. Akise put him Yuki down on the second bench, then called his police friend, Nishijima. "Yes, we have an unconscious boy….. it's Yukiteru…we are outside the abandoned hotel in Sakurami city…. Okay, we'll be waiting," Akise was on the phone. Eighteen minutes later, an ambulance arrived. As they put Yuki on the medical bed and put him in the back of the ambulance, they offered the other four a ride to the hospital, where they can see how Yuki's doing. They accepted, and sat in the back where Yukiteru was. Akise looked down at Yuki's non blinking eyes. " You never deserved this, Yuki," said Akise as he felt tears in his eyes. "Is Yuno really that selfish as to capture Yukiteru for herself?" yelled Kaukaro. They then arrived at hospital, and Akise felt as if he was having an adrenaline rush… TO BE CONTINUED

So yeah, that's it for now. Expect the next part in three days. I already have it written and double checked. But even part two isn't the end. ;)


End file.
